Home Away From Home
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Nephenee meets a rouge. Like with every rogue, they have mysterious backgrounds, often choosing not to reveal them to everybody. But this rogue isn't like the typical rogue... Yuri Fanfiction.
1. Meeting In Combat

Hello, everybody! Resoleon here, with a Fire Emblem Fanfiction!

For those of you in this section who don't know me, I'm obviously a writer but a humble one. I recently only started writing about this section.

For those of you who've been following me, yes, I also like Fire Emblem. If you also like Fire Emblem, good for you.

Well...I don't know much to say except...enjoy? And yes, this is Yuri, aka girl/girl love. If you don't like it, then just don't read it. It's that simple.

Oh yeah, there will be scenes from Radiant Dawn borrowed but it won't be a total rip-off of it. The scenes were just necessary. You'll see when you read. Enjoy.

* * *

**Nephenee X Heather Story: Home Away From Home **

**Chapter One: Meeting In Combat**

A teal haired female soldier in clad-blue, finished off incapacitating the insurgent combating her. Nephenee, a veteran Crimean loyal, was in the middle of settling the locals down that appeared to have restless rebels against the Queen of Crimea. Nephenee didn't want to kill her fellow countrymen so instead of smiting them for their betrayal to their queen, she incapacitated them by disabling their ability to walk, although a tad much painful.

Although she had marched three years ago as one of the soldiers in the Great War against the Mad King Ashnard, she had never imagined she'd be fighting in her homeland against her fellow countrymen. To her, it made no sense. Her thoughts were broken when she spots at the corner of her eye...a blonde, slender woman with a knife in hand evading and handling herself in battle against a myrmidon. The sight of her countrymen fighting one another, especially women was too much for her. She rushed to the blonde's side, fighting through anyone in her path. She felt odd determination to help this woman.

The blonde woman was catching her breath, unaware that Nephenee was behind her, even with her status as a rogue thief. "Great...now that that's been settle, I'd better scamper on out of here. Hold on, mother. I'm coming soon..."

Nephenee, behind her takes a deep breath. She had never been good when addressing other people, especially strangers due to her lack of self-esteem. After gathering her courage, the teal haired solider initiated a conversation. "Uh...hello?"

The blonde woman, startled by Nephenee's voice, nearly jumps but instead turns around to face the teal haired halberdier. "Argh, whaat?! Do you need something?!" She aggressively asked due to being startled.

Nephenee kept encouraging herself to just keep going. "Hey, y'all best..." She paused for a brief moment to conceal her country accent. "Er...you should be careful hanging around here like that. I reckon you should clear out of here right now while you're still in one piece."

Right away, for some odd reason, the blonde rouge gave a grin a mile long. She gave a light chuckle before replying. "Aww, that's so sweet of you! What's your name?" Soon, she showed a friendly demeanor with a hearty smile.

Nephenee takes a few seconds to respond. "Nephenee..."

The blonde rouge giggles for a second or two, confusing Nephenee. "Nephenee...what a cute name. I'm Heather. Pleased to meet you."

The halberdier became a tad bit confused. This woman seems to have right away taken a shine to her, despite this being the very first conversation between the two of them. "Pleasure's all mine. So it's Heather, huh?" You gonna get out of here, then?"

Heather, the blonde rouge, felt a change of heart, so suddenly. She felt inclined to help this poor teal haired halberdier girl that's forced to slay her own countrymen, or so she thought. "Well...it looks like an uphill battle to fight. I bet I can help you out."

Nephenee didn't want to involve another woman into the battle. "But you..."

Heather gave a sunny look at Nephenee. "Don't worry about it. I'm the type that likes to help nice country girls like you."

Nephenee's face flushed a bit. What was this woman going on about? Nice country girls like her? What exactly does that even mean? She likes helping country girls...that have low self-esteem? "Um...like me?"

Heather giggled a few times. "That's right. Don't worry about it." Heather giggled a few more times before giving a light squeal. "This is turning out to be a great day."

Nephenee couldn't figure this woman out. First she's sour and now she's sweet. Ashera only knows what could be possibly going on inside Heather's brain. Nephenee just got a new ally...and a rather confusing one at that.

Later on, during the battle, while Nephenee's partner Brom was holding off more rebel reinforcements, Nephenee and Heather found themselves tangled in a dance of death with Yeardley.

Yeardley points his lance at Nephenee. She was no stranger to him. "Survivor of the war, you are best better off forgotten! You can't stop the duke!"

Nephenee blinks once. "Duke?"

Yeardley nods while having his lance pointed at Nephenee. "Yes. Our lord master, Ludveck, duke of Felirae will rule over Crimea. When our plan is complete, the queen will be erased from history! Now then, I believe it's time for you to die."

Heather gasps. "So you're the ones sent by Ludveck of Feliare?! You've been stirring revolts all over the place!"

Yeardley's wits escape him briefly. "What?! How did you know?!"

Nephenee glances over at Heather. _"She knows about this? Dang...she...did her homework..." _

Heather fiddles around with her hair nonchalantly, not even making eye contact with Yeardley. "I see things here and there but half of it was just a guess! Judging by your reaction, though, it seems I was right." Heather lets a grin escape.

Yeardley scowls at Heather. "You little-!"

Heather yawns and scoffs at the lance general. "Tsk! Don't get so steamed up, Mr. Fancypants! You look silly! Nothing person, but I don't like men like you!"

Nephenee found herself admiring Heather's resolve facing this man. Perhaps, she's not just another innocent woman to be spared from bloodshed. Even though she had Heather at her side, she knew that they were in for a tough fight.

"No...my duty incomplete. Lord Ludveck, please forgive me!" Yeardly jarred and collapsed on the ground revealing Heather behind him.

Nephenee was busy catching her breath. Soon, the blonde rogue walked toward her, then put an arm around her shoulder. "That was some nice teamwork back there! See? I knew it was a good idea for me to help!"

Nephenee nodded while catching her breath.

Heather unwraps the arm she had around Nephenee. She proceeded to stare at Yeardley's dead body. "Looks like what I was right all along about what I was seeing. There's rebellion going on. You'll need a little more help, than just your partner to handle this."

"You mean to say...you're coming with my partner and me?" asked Nephenee.

Heather giggled then winked at Nephenee. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We should see to the locals first before we decide any more moves."

Nephenee nodded. "R-right. You sure...sound like...you know what you're doing."

Heather sighs. "Well, when you've been living a life as a rogue thief for as long as I have, you learn to take care of yourself."

Nephenee's wits came about her suddenly. Did she just hear that Heather is a theif. "Beg your pardon?"

Heather turns around. "Oh, nothing. Anyway, grab your slow partner and let's get moving!"

* * *

Nephenee had just been finished conferring with the locals. Nephenee was going to leave her village once again to fight for the greater good for her country. Nephenee turns around, to face Heather. "Well Heather, it looks like-"

She was gone. The blonde rogue that had just lent her a helping hand was gone. For a second, she wondered if she had only been seeing things. Nephenee couldn't help but wonder where in Crimea could Heather possibly be? The halberdier shakes her head and reminds herself to stay focused on the task at hand, which is getting to the palace and informing the queen of the rising rebellion. Although...at the back of her head...Nephenee wondered about Heather's whereabouts...though they just met.

* * *

If you liked it that much then great!

Well that's going to be it, thanks for reading.

**Chapter One: End**


	2. Scratching The Surface

Helllo, everybody and welcome to chapter 2 of my story between these two characters.

Not much to say except enjoy and I hope that I didn't do too bad on this one. Oh and a base conversation has been borrowed.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Scratching The Surface**

In a local pub, near the capital Melior, Nephenee sits in an unoccupied table, alone, biding her time after informing Queen Elincia about the recent uprising rebellions throughout Crimea. Her lance leaned against the wall near the chair she's sitting in. Nephenee still had her helmet on, in spite of being indoors. She felt afraid...about the possibility fighting her own countrymen. Then again, she felt afraid of fighting, period. But she knew that if one refused to back down, she had to defend herself. Nephenee takes a deep breath while closing her eyes for a few moments. As she exhales and opens her eyes, her partner, Brom, sits on the opposite end of Nephenee's table.

The two stared at each other. As if they were twins, they knew exactly what the other was thinking; there's going to be blood spilled on their own homeland from countrymen fighting one another. Brom didn't want this to haunt their minds so instead, he decided to being the conversation on a different note.

"Say, Nephenee, what was up with that friend of yers?"

The question didn't seem to set off any alarm bells in Nephenee's mind. "Friend?"

"You know...that blond gal that helped us out when we were in deep." Brom clarified.

Nephenee knew what he was talking about now. "Oh...that Heather gal? Um...I'm not sure we're friends or not but I reckon it was nice of her to lend us a hand."

Brom scratched his head a bit. "Do you two have some kinda...history? It seems as though she was really friendly towards you. A little too friendly, I might add."

Nephenee blinks once. "History? N-no...I don't even know her. That was the first time I laid eyes on her."

"Really?" Brom shrugs. "Well...I don't know about you but I say there's something fishy bout her."

"Fishy about who, now?" A confident voice spoke from a woman who was behind Brom.

Brom scrambles out of his chair and nearly falls, turning around to the woman who was addressing her. "Oh! Uh...uh...we didn't talk about no one, Miss Heather!"

Heather's eyes sent a menacing look at Brom. "Listen you, I'd like to have a girl to girl talk with Nephenee right now so I suggest you get out of here! And stop telling stuff about me that isn't true!" Heather's voice boomed.

Brom's face nearly went white. "Y-yes...ma'am..." Brom takes a last glance at Nephenee as if asking her "What is up with that woman?" before heading to a separate table.

Heather enthusiastically takes a seat next to Nephenee who didn't seem focused on Heather, but rather a bit intimidated. Heather felt rather sad about it. "Aww, don't feel that way, Nephenee! I'm pretty sure what he was telling you about me wasn't true anyway!"

Nephenee didn't look at Heather but said while stuttering, "He...he only said you didn't like him and thought that you and I were...friends..."

For some reason, Heather had a grin seeded on her face. "Friends? Well...do you want us to be friends?" She pleaded mentally to Nephenee to say "yes".

Nephenee stayed silent for a moment but then nodded her head. "Uh...okay..."

Heather gave out a nice, hearty laugh, and then wrapped an arm around Nephenee again, making her face flush. "Thanks, Nephenee! I thought we weren't friends for a second there!"

"Uh...if ya don't mind me asking, Heather...where in Sam Hill did you run off to when we were chatting up with the locals?" Nephenee asked.

Heather abruptly calms down. "Oh that...I was just...taking care of some personal matters..."

Nephenee wasn't the type to pry on other people's business nor was she type to pry. Instead, she just took Heather's word, in spite of her ambiguous answer. "Oh...well...it's okay, then."

Heather gave out a nervous giggle before carrying on with the conversation. "So...when do we get started meeting up with the queen? I should tell you, I always wanted to see the queen in person!" Heather looked more enthusiastic than a kid on ten pounds of sugar.

Nephenee's eyebrows rose. "Oh...that. Um...I hate to break it to ya, Heather...but uh...Brom and I already took care of that."

In that instance, Heather's look of enthusiasm turned into shock and revolt. "NO! REALLY!?"

Nephenee moved a tiny bit away from Heather.

Heather gave out a long groan. "Awww... I really wanted to go to the palace. I would've been happy with just a tiny little glance at Queen Elincia. She's... glorious. This is so unfair!" _"If only those pesky knights didn't force me to take a detour!" _

Nephenee nods in sympathy with Heather. "Yup, it's the pits. But that queen of ours is a real nice lady. Knowin' her, she'd prob'ly just let ya talk to 'er, noble or not."

Heather bangs a fist on the table. "The nerve of that Duke Ludveck! He ruined my one chance to meet the queen. I won't stand for it! He needs a kick in the rear! Or a punch in the mouth! The things I'd do to him..."

The entire pub was practically observing the little school play that Heather was making out of herself. They all stared at her in silence, making Nephenee more timid than the stares she gets with her helmet off.

Nephenee gathers her courage and tries to calk Heather down. "Uhm... Heather? You sure are a lovely gal and all, but... You sure do say some funny things."

Heather gasps in her mind _"She...thinks I'm funny?" _

Brom nodded. Can't argue with that, Nephenee. But that's just the way folks are. They ain't always what they appear to be. Ain't nobody perfect, neither. 'Less you're talkin' 'bout the goddess, that is."

Heather turns to Brom with that same menacing glance as before. "Hey! Who asked you, punk!?"

"Excuse me..." A dignified and elegant female voice sounded.

The three turn toward the direction of the door that's near them to see a blue long haired woman in a white outfit on. She appeared to be looking straight at them.

Brom gave a light bow. "Well! Hi there, Miss Lucia. What can we help ya with?"

Lucia gave a light smile toward Brom before replying. "I came to ask for a favor. If it's not too much to ask, I'd like you both to accompany me to Felirae."

Brom gave a light chuckle. "Hmm. Naw, that won't be a problem. You goin' ta catch the duke?"

Lucia shook her head. "Something a little more... preliminary. I guess you could call it espionage."

Brom became confused at the last word Lucia used. "Espio-what? Sounds serious! Nephenee, you ever hearda that?"

Nephenee nodded. "Oh, sure. When I was just a sprout, I caught a real bad case'a that. I got this awful rash all over my back, too!"

Lucia clears her throat to hide her confusion at Brom and Nephenee's reactions. "Uh... That's... a very nice story. Maybe I'd better explain what I mean."

Before Lucia could, Heather pounds the table where she and Nephenee are sitting at and proceeded to speak for Lucia. "Don't you know anything!? Espionage is all about stealing secrets and not getting caught. It's one of my many strong points!"

Nephenee's mind caught that last part. _"One of her many strong points? So she is a thief? Maybe I'll ask about it later...but...wow. Now there's something I don't know." _

Lucia seemed intrigued at Heather's explanation at her definition as well as her boasting of her abilities. "Oh, really? And who might you be?"

Heather places a hand on her chest. "My name is Heather! I'm a friend of Nephenee's. I'd do ANYTHING to help Her Majesty. Seriously, anything!"

Lucia couldn't help but appreciate the enthusiasm. "...I see. Maybe you can lend a hand as well."

Heather before too long had a grin a mile long. "Miss Lucia, you're the greatest! Like, amazingly stupendously great! I'd love to help!"

* * *

_Outskirts of the Feliare fort- late afternoon_

In a local market of Feliare, Nephenee and Heather were having a walk to themselves, spending their downtime on anything that they please while waiting for Lucia's return.

Nephenee is chewing on an apple she bought. "I gotta say, Heather, you were all over volunteering to help us out like a pack of wolves over a dead deer."

Heather gave sweet smile to Nephenee. "What can I say? I have a big heart! But anyway..." Heather's look suddenly became tense. "This is Feliare...the place where I wished I could kick Ludveck's butt all the way from wherever he crawled out of!"

Nephenee urged Heather to be quiet. "Heather, calm down! Lady Lucia said to not peep of anything against Feliare or Ludveck! We're supposed to be undercover!" Nephenee whispered to Heather.

Heather calmed down almost immediately upon hearing Nephenee's voice near her ear. "...You're right, Nephenee...I'm so sorry. It's just...ugh...can't stand men like him."

Nephenee nodded. "No problem, Heather. And...I can agree with ya. Some men have it more for power than anyone I'd reckon. That's what politics'll give a guy."

Heather shook her head towards Nephenee. "Who said anything about politics, Nephenee? The world would be much better if there were more women like Lucia and less men like Ludveck! Men like Ludveck who wants to get rid of a glorious leader like Elincia makes me sick." Heather takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry again. I've been carrying this grudge for a while now, as you can tell."

Nephenee slowly took another bite out of her apple. "Yep. You're all over him like ugly on an ape."

Heather notices something about Nephenee; she doesn't have her armor or her helmet off. "Hey Nephenee, you do realize we're not fighting...right?"

Nephenee makes eye contact with Heather. "Yes. What are ya supposing?"

Heather gave a light tap on Nephenee's back. "What's up with you still having your armor and helmet on? Did you bust the zipper or something?" Heather had a few laughs to herself.

Nephenee's face flushed as she looks down and away from Heather. "Well...can we talk about this in a less populated place?"

Heather pats Nephenee's shoulder. "Sure! Anything for a girl!"

* * *

Nephenee and Heather sat next to each other in a tree away from the public.

"So tell me about it, Nephenee. Why do you keep your armor and helmet on, even when we're not fighting?" Heather inquired.

Nephenee fidgets with her fingers as she nervously gave her answer. "Well...i-if I took my helmet off...everyone is...going to stare at me..."

Heather tilts her head to one side while looking at Nephenee in slight confusion. "Really? There's no scar or anything that you have to hide?"

Nephenee shakes her head no.

Heather became curious. She wanted to have a look. "Well, since it's just us, you mind if I have a look?"

Nephenee became nervous. "W-well...I don't know about that..."

"Aww, come on, Neph! I'm not going to tell anyone! I swear!" Heather begged Nephenee.

The teal haired girl took her time to get comfortable. "...O-okay, Heather...but...please don't tell anyone, okay?"

Heather puts a single hand on her chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die, Nephenee!"

Nephenee nods. Her hands slowly made their way to her own helmet and then they slowly remove the helmet that's obscuring Heather's view of Nephenee's head.

Heather's eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was as if a goddess descended from heaven just to meet her. "N-Nephenee...you-"

"H-huh?"

Heather soon had a wide smile that almost hurt her face to keep. "You look so beautiful, Nephenee! Wow!"

Nephnee's face flushed. "Aww...shucks...thanks...Heather..."

The nervous teal haired girl tries to put her helmet back on but Heather wouldn't have any of it. She swats the helmet off of Nephenee's hands. It rolls on the ground in between them. "Nephenee...I don't see why you should be ashamed. You're so beautiful."

Nephenee starts fidgeting with her fingers once more. "But if I take it off, people will stare, Heather...I-I don't like having all them eyes on me."

"So? You just got to learn not to care about what they think. I even had someone fall for me a few years ago but I felt nothing for him so, I just dumped him." Heather giggled upon recalling that time.

Nephenee remembers the questions she had for Heather. She figured now would be a perfect time to ask them. "Since, I showed you something, how about you do the same for me?"

"Of course!" Heather replied.

Nephenee takes a deep breath. "Okay...um...is it true? A-are you...really a thief?"

Heather blinks a few times before replying, "Yeah...I am. What about it?"

"W-well...I just want to know...and...you don't...behave like a thief..."

Heather brushed a hanging hair strand back. "Well just because I don't behave like a thief doesn't mean I don't know how to be one. I'll tell you a little secret, Nephenee. I actually wanted to tell someone about this for quite a while."

Nephenee nodded. "Sure. Anytime you're ready."

Heather stares at the town that's in the distance as she began. "You see...I have a mother. My mother has been sick for almost a year, bedridden. But we had no money to give her treatment. My mother knows me to be a thief even as a child...and...she's ashamed of me because of it. But it's the only way we could have paid for our expenses, food, everything. I didn't care if she was ashamed of me; I just wanted her to live...and perhaps...one day be proud of me."

Nephenee remembers Heather not being present when she was conferring with the locals. "Oh...is that why you weren't with us when we chatted with the locals?"

Heather nodded. "Precisely." Heather sighs. "To tell you the truth...being a thief has always been a guilty pleasure of mine. Just being able to steal what I can't afford just like that feels pretty darn good, not going to lie. But really...it was the only way for me and my mother to live."

Nephenee notices something hanging from Heather's eyes. "Heather...you...weeping?"

Heather snivels. "Oh...I guess I am." Heather wipes the tear off from her face. "So...what are you going to do now? Turn me in to authorities?"

Nephenee knew that stealing was wrong. But from Heather's tone of voice with how she told her story and with the situation she was in, Nephenee knew that Heather couldn't be lying about something like this. "No, Heather...ya did what ya haddta do in order to live. I can't even imagine myself in your heap of trouble. Heck, I'd sooner die. Also...you're a bit of an interesting gal to talk to. Ya really like to speak out your mind. I couldn't do that for mah life, if it depended on it. So...I'll keep your secret and still be your friend, Heather."

Heather, without thinking, hugs the helmetless teal haired girl. "Thank you so much, Nephenee. You're actually the only one I told this to. It was nice to let it out for a change."

Nephenee wraps her arms around the blonde rogue, now with the knowledge of her backstory. Nephenee gave a silent vow that she would protect this woman and ease her burden. "I got something for ya...Heather."

Heather releases herself from Nephenee. "What is it?"

Nephenee places in Heather's hands a Dracoshield. Heather's eyes lit up like a candle. "...A Dracoshield? This is said to give the person who holds it protection...and if it's sold, you can get four K gold. Neph...you're really giving this time?"

Nephenee blinks a few times. "...I am, Heather. Go and make your mother proud and better."

Heather's eyes became a waterfall for tears. She tightly embraces Nephenee once again for being a friend in spite of who she really is. "By the way, Nephenee..."

"Yes?"

"Was the story about the rash true?"

Nephenee nodded while being embraced. "Yep."

"And...you really think I'm funny?"

"Yep..."

Heather giggles while embracing Nephenee. "Then there's more where that came from."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this second chapter to Home Away From Home. If you enjoyed it that much, that's great. Hopefully I toned down on the errors a bit here. I noticed that there was quite a few in the last chapter but eh, nobody's perfect.

Stay alert for the next chapter if you're interested.

**Chapter Two: End**


	3. Diminishing Returns

Hello, everybody! Resoleon here with yet another chapter of Home Away From Home. Before I get set with this chapter, I'd like to say a few things.

I'd like to extend my thanks to Sara Jaye for adding my Fanfiction into the community dedicated to Fire Emblem femslash. I never had any of my fics added to a community before this one did so it's pretty cool. Thanks again!

I'd also like to give a shoutout to the people who favored this and added this story to the alert list as well. Greatly motivates me to write more and I hope that it's to your satisfaction of the material I'll be putting into this.

So with the thank-you's aside, I'd like to say that this scene takes place during Part 2, Chapter 2-2 of Radiant Dawn. In case you already haven't noticed, this takes place in the actual game, but this is like a story as if Nephenee and Heather were the main characters. Typically, the story revolves around the lords but I thought it would be cool to do one for the sub-characters from their point of view as the main characters are doing their thing. Get what I mean?

If you do then, great! Anyway, here's chapter three, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Diminishing Returns**

_That night- Cave Storage in the outskirts of fort Feliare. _

Nephenee stood her guard as she kept herself on the lookout for anything looking suspicious that might attempt to sabotage her mission to guard the entrance to the cave storage. Nephenee couldn't help but feel timid when it came to guarding at night. She was never a fanatic about night crawling.

"You look nervous." Heather's voice sounded to her right.

Nephenee nearly jumped out of her armor. She took a long sigh of relief. "Geez, Heather. You nearly made me skedaddle faster than a rabbit out of a snake hole!"

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't help but noticed you were afraid." Heather took a bite out of a snack she had in storage. "What's the matter? Can't see?"

To help herself feel more secure, she urged Heather to come closer to her through non-verbal communication. Heather obliged. Nephenee then proceeded to explain herself. "Well...you see...when I was a growin spout, I always heard of terrible things happenin in town at night. Assassinations, robberies, and all those other shenanigans that might go down. Just looking at all this rock over yonder at night gives me the creepers cause there just might be a no-good feller hiding behind there."

Heather giggles and pats Nephenee on the back a few times. "Not to worry. Unlike you, I love being in the dark. It's when I can shine." She said in a boastful matter. "I can also protect you, Nephenee. Remember, I'm a thief and I'm known to spot more subtle things that normal fighters can't. I have great night vision so I can see better for you. In other words, I'll be your eyes to alert you to danger in advance. How does that sound?"

Nephenee felt reassured. "Well shucks, Heather. I confess that ya not exactly how I was expectin ya to be."

Heather stretches out as she yawns. "All in a day's work...or maybe night. And also, maybe you should take the time to know people better before you jumping to conclusions."

Nephenee nods. "Well...there's something I'd like to say, Heather. It's about mah partner, Brom."

Heather's eyes thinned. "Oh him? Now what?"

Nephenee swallows her saliva before answering. Heather can be quite scary when it came to men. "I know ya not fond of men round these parts and I know ya not fond of men much but...could you please be nicer to him? He's a nice guy once ya get to know him...and he's my partner as well."

Heather sighs. "Neph...I think you're asking too much right there. Why does it matter what I think about him to you?"

Nephenee became stern. She channeled her inner strength and forged it into the boldest sentences she could think of. "Listen here, Heather. Brom and I have fought shoulder to shoulder during the Great War after we were rescued by General Ike. He got me out of heaps o' trouble more times than I care to remember. For that, I respect him and in return, I have his back. And...I might sound like angry momma over her children but I ain't gonna sit by while ya kick dirt down on mah partner like that." Nephenee's chest was pounding and she was hyperventilating. Nephenee can't remember the last time she had an outburst like this.

Heather felt as though an arrow was shot through her chest. She didn't expect Nephenee to make such a vigorous statement to her. Heather looks down and sighs deeply. "...You know...I got to tell you another story...can I?"

The teal haired girl put a hand on Heather's back. "Heather, I didn't mean to hurt ya feelings...but I'm just askin nicely for ya to be nicer to Brom. And...sure...if ya want."

"It's fine." Heather said sternly. "Anyway..." Heather takes a few moments before continuing. "...as you know, my mother is bedridden. But what I didn't tell you was that...my father had an affair with my mother."

Nephenee's pupils shrunk. "Y-you mean that...he was shacked up with someone else while your mama was sick?!"

Heather shook her head. "Yes...as my mother was growing sick, my father started to be around the house lesser and lesser. I assumed that he was just working overtime to earn extra money...but it wasn't true."

"Well...what happened?"

Heather continued. "On a random day, when I had enough money to go to the pharmacy to get my mother some medicine, I noticed that the main road was blocked off due to road obstruction, so I had to take the back road. I took the back road and on my way around there. I heard some...moaning going on in a cabin. I couldn't help but be curious...so I went over there to see what was going on. Then, I saw something that no daughter ever wanted to see..." Heather growled softly before continuing. "He was...was...making love to her instead of working overtime! That bastard...he left my mother and me alone!"

Nephenee blinked a couple of times upon hearing that. "Well happened next, Heather? Didja confront ya papa?"

Tears started to stream from out of Heather's eyes. "No...I was too stunned to do anything...I felt so powerless...so weak. That man left my mother and me to rot...and I didn't do anything about it. So from that point forward...I would give my father a bit of payback. While he was having his little affair, I stole all his personal belongings, convert it into gold, and then left the house with my mother. I told her about it. It was a story that had to be told." Heather snivels for a few moments. "W-why? Why? Why did he cheat? My mother is the best woman in the world. What more could he want?"

Nephenee looks down at Heather's feet. "I suppose that's where ya bitter taste in men came from."

Heather nodded. "I-I'm sorry if I was hard on your partner, Neph. It's just...whenever I see a man being nice to a woman or a man crazy over power, that memory...just...flashes into my head...and I can't help but get angry. It's all...out of control. I don't trust men to be nice to me because I'm afraid I'll fall victim to the same thing my mother did...and I don't want that to happen to me or my mother...ever again."

Nephenee didn't know exactly what to do here except...embrace her. Heather immediately returned the comforting hug. Nephenee proceeded to comfort Heather. "I apologize, Heather. I...didn't know ya had such a heck of a past like that."

Heather sniffs while weeping. "It's alright, Neph...you didn't know." She sighs while holding Nephenee close to her. "...That memory has haunted me for so long...I just can't get over it."

Nephenee pats Heather's back as she's embracing her. "Don't worry, Heather. It's all in the past now. If it helps ya...I ain't gonna let anything like that happen to ya. I'll have yer back since ya have mine."

Heather tightens her embrace with Nephenee. "Thanks...Neph..."

Suddenly, Heather's senses sprung. In that moment, her eyes went wide open as she pushed Nephenee aside.

Nephenee was caught off-guard. "Heather?!"

Heather dives on the ground, dodging an arrow. She throws a knife in the direction of where the arrow came from. Soon, the sound of piercing flesh could be heard.

Nephenee steps closer to the arrow that was lodged into the stone wall.

Heather swats Nephenee's hand away. "Don't touch it! It's toxic!" Heather gasps. _"Damn it!" _More arrows came their way. Heather grabbed Nephenee and headed for the cave entrance. "We've been spotted! We have to alert Miss Lucia now!"

Lucia and her squad just finished fighting their way through soldiers that were obstructing their path. "This way!" She yelled.

Nephenee and Heather were among the last ones to leave. Nephenee proceeded to go on ahead but then she noticed Heather standing still, idle. "Heather? What in the world are you doing? We hafta go now!"

Heather faces Nephenee with a stern expression. "You go ahead. I have something to take care of here."

Nephenee grabs Heather's hand. "I ain't leaving ya behind! We have to go together!"

Heather yanks her hand away and shoves Nephenee through the narrow passage. "Just go! I'll meet up with you back in the village near Melior! Trust me!"

Brom heads back and grabs Nephenee's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

Nephenee yells at Heather as she was being dragged away by Brom. "Heather, if ya get yourself killed, I'll kick yer kester!"

Heather turns around from Heather and grinned to herself. She whispered toward Nephenee. "Don't worry Nephenee...I'm not going anywhere..."

_Somewhere in Castle Crimea- Nephenee's room, even later that night_

Nephenee stares out the window into the darkness. She had not moved from that spot since she first arrived in her room. She is in her white nightgown. "Heather..."

Nephenee only thought of Heather since she first arrived in her room. She's been worried sick over her rogue friend since she had to leave her behind. She couldn't fathom the thought of her getting killed in this darkness of night.

Nephenee heard a knock on the door. She slowly makes her way to the door, opens it. A gasp escapes Nephene's mouth as she sees Heather in front of her with a grin. "Hey, did you miss me?" Heather asked.

Nephenee responded by dragging Heather in the room, shutting the door, and then embracing her. "Heather, ya got me so worried! How did you-"

Heather interrupted her. "I told you, the night is my forte. I got you a few things." Heather retrieves a few things from her personal bag of treasures. She dumps the contents of it on Nephenee's bed.

Nephenee's eyes widened upon seeing the rare items on the bed. "Great Caesar's ghost! A Discipline Scroll and a Secret Book?! Ya don't see these in the same place every day, that's fer sure!"

Heather smiles at Nephenee's surprise. "It didn't take long for me to snatch those. In fact, I was only a few minutes behind you the whole time!"

"Heather...why are you...doing all this for me?" Nephenee asked Heather.

"Because...I really never had any friends like you. You've really been a really good friend. You listened to me...fought beside me..." Heather struggled to think of any other supporting reasons. "This is just a gift from me, so accept it. Besides, it's not often that a thief gives."

"Wow, Heather...I don't know whatta say except...thanks so much. You're a really great gal, Heather. You and I have become tighter than bark on a tree." Nephenee lets out a slight giggled upon finishing her statement.

Heather affectionately rubs Nephenee's head. "Hey, you've been a really good friend to me, Nephenee. Nobody ever gave me as much support as you did. In fact, you're the only one who I told my story to, Nephenee." Heather wanted to change the subject. "What time is it, anyway?"

Nephenee checks her pocket watch. "Actually...it's already morning, Heather."

Heather sighs. "Don't tell me you stayed up all night, waiting for me."

Nephenee laughs nervously, signaling to Heather that she did.

Heather nods in disapproval toward Heather. "I want you to get some shuteye today, okay? If they're going to fight, I'll wake you up."

Nephenee felt for a second her mother was standing right in front of her. After confirming that Heather was alive, she'll gladly obey her command. Nephenee gave out a light chuckle. "Yes'mm...noted."

Nephenee tucks herself into bed. She had her eyes on Heather who is looking above her all the way until she drifted into slumber.

Once Nephenee was sound asleep, Heather leans her face in towards Nephenee's face. She closes her eyes and then plants a soft, angelic kiss on Nephenee's cheek.

"_Nephenee...you can be so cute sometimes..."_

* * *

Aww, things are becoming tight between the two! Hope you enjoyed this and will continue to look forward to future chapters!

Peace out!

**Chapter Three: End**


	4. Despair And Hope

Hello, everybody! Resoleon here and welcome to chapter four of Home Away From Home!

Hope you guys are enjoying the ride because I sure am! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Despair and Hope**

_Castle Crimea- Throne Room, late afternoon_

Queen Elincia had just received proof from her most trusted retainer Lucia that Ludveck is indeed intent on rebellion across the nation of Crimea. Elincia felt as though hope was running dry; her citizens fighting one another, the people who try to take advantage of her political naivety and innocence just seemed to have a snowball effect. Elincia broke down into tears, fed up with her inferiority complex and the mad situations driving her insane.

In front of Elincia as she sat on her throne was the Heron princess Leanne. Leanne could feel Elincia's grief. She couldn't help but feel guilty for not doing enough to comfort Elincia in her dire status. "Qu...een...Elincia..."

Elincia couldn't contain it any longer. She lets out a long stream of tears full of frustration, doubt, and grief upon herself. "...Why does this happen?! My people fight, brother against brother. And no matter what I do, I can't stop it! I'm a miserable failure. I just want to crawl into a cave somewhere. How can anyone believe in me now?" The queen got out of her throne as if it were on fire and knelt to the ground on both knees to Leanne, hugging her tight. "I never asked for any of this... I never wanted to be queen!"

Leanne sang a song of comfort and solace to calm the queen down.

Elincia started to sob uncontrollably. "I can't... I can't do it anymore..."

At quite a distance away from the throne room, an eavesdropper, hearing the whole thing, gritted her teeth and had two fists clenched. It was Heather. Heather just heard the queen that she admires weep in sorrow, overwhelmed. _"...That Ludveck will pay a million times over! I'll make sure my dagger is the last thing he sees!" _Heather was tempted to run inside and comfort her queen, but she knew intruding on the moment wouldn't be proper at this time. Instead, she pulled herself away from the door and went back to Nephenee's room.

* * *

Inside, Nephenee has been brushing her hair, getting rid of the curls that developed during her sleep. Nephenee was started by the sound of the door busting open, revealing an enraged Heather. Nephenee knew it couldn't be good. "Heather? You look more fired up than a possum on a hot summer's night."

Heather slams the door shut and punched the wall. "THAT BASTARD! When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna...URGH!" Heather punches the wall again.

Nephenee didn't know what to do to calm Heather down. "H-Heather?"

"WHAT?!"

Nephenee took a deep breath. "...I know that it's the deep pits seeing the queen go crazy...but...getting yerself fed up isn't gonna solve the problem."

Heather takes out her iron knife and threw it at the nightstand. The knife stabs itself into the surface of it. "You don't get it, Neph. The queen was crying, CRYING! I know she's the one who's going to lead this country to a golden age yet people are not giving her chance or taking advantage of how nice she is! These ingrates...I wish I can start killing them all one by one until they get it through their thick skulls that they have a good ruler! Ludveck is the last thing people need for a ruler because he's so obsessed with the damn throne! He cares nothing for the people he orders to their death; as long as he can have that throne!"

Nephenee knew Heather was right...but she didn't want Heather stressing out over it. "Heather...ya'll best calm down now...I know it can be rough but ya gotta keep that chin high and think clearer than a blue sky. Believe me, I've been there. Back in the Great War, I thought that Crimea was never going to be free from Ashnard's iron fist. But we never gave up. The General and his staff kept a cool head and took it one battle at a time...and eventually we were able to take that Ashnard down. This is no different for me. I reckon this is one of the first times you've been in a bleak state like this."

Heather sighs and then sat down on the bed. "Yes...it is...but...I just wish it would just all be over..."

Nephenee puts an arm around Heather's shoulder. "Then take mah advice Heather. A cool head is key to ending this nightmare. Just one day and one battle at a time; that's what's gonna lead to the victory...like a game of chess, one move at a time to capture the king." Nephenee looks at the knife that was stuck into the nightstand. She slowly yanks the knife out and hands the handle of the knife to Heather.

Heather slowly takes it off of Nephenee's hands. "...Thanks...Neph. I really appreciate this. You know...no one has ever been stuck with me for so long. And I can't help but feel like you're special to me."

Nephenee gave out a light chuckle. "Aw shucks, yer embarassin me. I'm just here to help whenever ya need it, Heather."

Heather holds Nephenee's hands. "No, most people would have just left me alone...and I've been living a life alone with my mother for most of my time...but you stayed and helped me, a thief who is wanted. For that, that makes you really special, Neph. Thank you..."

Nephenee smiles softly at Heather. "...Yer welcome, Heather. Anytime. You know...I reckon you could use some cheering up."

"How?"

* * *

Nephenee is leading Heather to the throne room. Heather felt a little nervous. "Are you crazy, Neph?! We can't just walk in! Lucia'll never let us in!"

"I helped Lucia out a couple of times before. I figure she'll cut me some slack on this one." Nephenee said with confidence as she was dragging Heather over.

"I don't know about this, Neph. You don't have to do this." Heather begged as she was being dragged.

Nephenee ignored Heather's protesting and eventually made her way to the front of the throne room, which was being guarded by Lucia.

Lucia looks blankly at Nephenee. "Nephenee? Do you have an appointment with the queen?"

"_Please don't do this." _Heather pleaded in her mind.

Nephenee took a deep breath before replying. "Well, Lucia...I don't. But I'm not asking fer much but Heather and I need'ta see the queen right now. She needs to see an old comrade in battle."

Lucia sighs. "No, Nephenee, she needs time to herself. It's the queen's will."

Nephenee looks straight into Lucia's eyes. "We can help her majesty. Lucia, just this once, please let us in. We can help her majesty, Lucia. We're begging you."

A stare-down happened between Lucia and Nephenee for a solid minute. "...You got five minutes, you two." Lucia slowly opens the door to the throne room.

"Thanks a lot, Lady Lucia. Really appreciate this." Nephenee said.

"If you make the queen sadder than before, I will have you evicted immediately." Lucia warned.

Nephenee nodded. "Yes'mm...noted..."

Lucia steps aside, allowing Nephenee and Heather passage.

Heather felt her heart race. _"Oh my gosh...am I really going to meet...Queen Elincia?"_

Queen Elincia sat in her throne, melancholy, looking down. As she looks up, she sees her old ally, Nephenee. "Nephenee? Lucia let you in, I presume?"

"_I can't believe I'm this close to the queen." _Heather exclaimed in her mind.

Nephenee nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I know ya didn't want to be bothered but...we knew you were sour and we wanted to help you get better..."

Elincia sighs. "Thanks...Nephenee...I really appreciate this." Elincia notices Heather, which makes her jump slightly. "Oh, a friend of Nephenee, I presume?"

Heather's eyes went wide. _"Did...she just...ask me a question?" _Heather was too star-struck to reply. Nephenee gives her a slight elbow, making multiple stutters sound from Heather. "Uh...uh...uh..."

Elincia gave a small smile to Heather. "You may speak freely...uh..."

"Heather! My name is Heather...uh...my queen!" Heather exclaimed with slight excitement.

Elincia giggles slightly. "There's no need for formalities. Speak freely as if you were talking to your friend Nephenee." Elincia addressed Heather with the voice of an angel.

Heather quickly nodded. "Uh...uh...uh..."

Nephenee clears her throat. "She...always wanted to meet you, yer highness. She speaks nothing but great things about you and how she always wished to have a conversation with you, even if it's just one." She explained.

Elincia felt a bit...odd hearing that from Nephenee. "I didn't know I was worth mentioning that much." She looks at Heather. "Heather, is this true?"

Heather bobbed her head up and down. "Y-yes! I...I think you're the most glorious queen in all of Telius, not just in Crimea! You're the nicest queen that anybody could ask for! I mean...you're...just glorious! I just don't get why that Ludveck would be so foolish as to get rid of such a beautiful queen like you!"

Elincia felt a bit...warmed by Heather's words of praise. "Th-thank you...I d-don't know what to say about that except thank you. I'm glad you are finding my rule to be satisfactory."

Nephenee whispers to Heather. "Hey, didn't ya have something to say to the queen?"

Heather nodded and took a deep breath before getting on with her speech. "Queen Elincia...I have a confession to make. I...I heard what you said...about...calling yourself a miserable failure and wanting to crawl into a cave and sleep there..."

Elincia's eyes widened. "Did you? I-I'm sorry you had to hear that...but...I feel slightly better now..."

Heather shook her head no. "No, Queen Elincia. I...I waited so long for this moment and I'm going to make the most of it! Let me just say...that all those people who say you're not a good ruler or take advantage of you...are dead wrong. You've done so much for us, helping us recover these past three years from that horrible King Ashnard! People who dare to rebel only care about themselves personally and not for the greater good for the country! You act for the greater good for the country, not for yourself, but for your people and all those around you!"

While Heather was speaking, some of the Crimean loyalists, as well as Lucia entered the room to hear Heather's speech.

Heather continued, not knowing she was being watched. "It takes courage to be the queen of a country, Queen Elincia, whether you're of royal blood or not because people need a leader. You might not be perfect, but you have tremendous courage to be willing to guide your people to a golden age, Queen Elincia! Nephenee sees it, Lady Lucia sees it, and people still loyal to you see it, also! Yes, there are some weaknesses in your rule...but your entire reputation shouldn't have to suffer for that. I think if you just gather your courage once again and stand up against that Ludveck, your people will see that you are the one to rule this land...because unlike that Ludveck, you care about your people and sacrifice your time to make sure they're safe. Ludveck? He sacrifices people to make sure he gets what he wants! Crimea doesn't need a ruler like that! It needs a ruler that's willing to take the sacrifices necessary to act for the greater good for her people...and that ruler is you, Queen Elincia." Heather took a few deep breaths after saying all that.

Nephenee, Queen Elincia, Lucia, and the loyalists who were watching and listening were rather stunned at Heather's words. The whole throne room was silent for about a whole minute before Elincia broke the silence.

Elincia cried a slight tear. But this time, it was a tear out of joy. "Th-thank you so much, Heather. I had no idea that there was that big of a difference between me and him. I'm...I'm honestly speechless with what you just told me. Heather...you have your queen's thanks."

Heather gave a smile so wide that her face might break apart. "Thank you, my queen! I-it's an honor to be talking to you!" Heather gave a bow.

Elincia giggles and extends her right hand. "How about just a handshake, Heather?"

Heather gasps. "Y-yes!"

Elincia and Heather gripped each other's hand with one another and shook hands while smiling with one another. _"This like a dream! Tell me I'm dreaming! No, I'm not dreaming! I just got to shake hands with the queen!" _There was not a chance that Heather was going to forget about this moment any time soon. The queen who she thought was glorious IS as glorious as she says Elincia is.

After a while, Elincia and Heather released their handshake. "I will remember your words, Heather. I will remember it. Thank you again." Elincia said to Heather.

"Don't mention it." Heather said.

* * *

_Castle Crimea- Sitting Room, 4 hours later_

Lucia, Heather, Nephenee were sitting down at a tea table while the Dracomaster Haar is keeping an eye on things by looking out the window.

Lucia gave a look of pleasant surprise to Heather. "I'm going to be honest. I wasn't expecting that at all out of you."

Heather laughs nervously. "To tell you the truth, I didn't expect myself to do that either. But thank you, Lady Lucia! I told you, I'd do anything to help her majesty!"

Lucia had a smirk on her face. "You sure did, Heather. You've been contributing to the cause rather nicely, I might add. In addition to that, you are one of the most spunky and craziest women I've seen in a while. And for that, I owe you one for helping her majesty, Heather. From now on, you have my trust."

Heather giggled with glee. "Lady Lucia! I gladly accept it! I'm going to be honest, it all started when I met Nephenee. And I'd like to say that none of this would have happened without her. So I think she deserves some thanks, also!"

Nephenee's face flushed a bit. "Shucks, Heather. Yer embarrassing me. Ya did all the wet work. I just set yer up for the kill."

Lucia gave a slight chuckle. "You two seem to have good chemistry with one another. I like that." A loud crackling sound could be heard. "Hmm?"

Haar gave his announcement. "...Well, look at that. Someone's launched a flare...and from Felirae, of all places."

Lucia's eyes popped as she practically jumped from her seat. "The emergency signal from Geoffrey! As I suspected; the rebels were just a decoy. Sir Haar, thank you for your assistance."

Haar turns around, a bit surprised. "Hey, wait... Are you telling me that you knew about this all along?"

Lucia nodded. "We knew the duke was up to no good. But if we had known about the decoys, we wouldn't have sent the Royal Knights to Castle Felirae. I suppose I'm just surprised that Lord Ludveck, the supposed epitome of nobility, would so willingly sacrifice his followers."

Heather growls. _"He doesn't give a damn about the people who care about his pathetic cause!"_

Haar scratches the back of his head, slightly amazed at Lucia's lateral thinking. "You know...you play a pretty deep game, woman."

Lucia nodded again. "We all do, wouldn't you say? Her Majesty is at Fort Alpea. We're due to hear from her at any moment. I'll go check on that."

Haar yawns loudly. "Sharp as a tack, aren't we? I think I'll excuse myself, then..."

Lucia starts to exit but then turns around as she approaches the door. "Actually, there's one more thing... I want you to wait here a little longer. If all goes as planned, I'll be back shortly with your payment. Then you may do as you wish.

"And if all doesn't go as planned?" Haar asks.

"Then set out for Fort Alpea and alert the queen. I'll also send a messenger to Geoffrey. Thank you." Lucia leaves upon concluding her statement.

Haar yawns again. "Very well, time for a nap..."

Heather jumps out of her seat and morphs her hands into a makeshift mega-horn. "HEY! Get your butt into gear here! The queen is in DANGER!"

Haar stretches himself out and slouches on the couch. "I'm only doing as Lady Lucia instructed me. And stop yelling. Your voice could be heard from all over the castle when you made your speech." Haar quickly falls asleep after rebutting to Heather.

A vain pops in Heather's head. "WHY YOU-"

Nephenee blocks Heather. "Let him go his way, Heather. We'll go ours. We best get our backsides in gear and get to Fort Alpea to help the queen."

Heather grumbles as she's being led by Nephenee out the door. "I just don't understand men!"

* * *

Things certainly are turning interesting, isn't it? I hope you enjoyed this!

Stay updated for the next chapter!

**Chapter Four: End**


	5. Queen's Gambit

Hello, one and all! Resoleon here with chapter number five! Glad to see the positive reception continuing to flow in! From that, comes more to read!

Enjoy, people!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Queen's Gambit**

_Fort Alpea- Surveillance Towers, 2 hours later_

Heather and Nephenee are standing at a lookout tower, watching for any suspicious movement.

Nephenee spots something suspicious but because her sight isn't spot-on, she asks Heather, with the more superior eyesight, to help her. "Heather, I think I see some movement. Can ya check it out?"

"Sure, Neph." Heather squints in the direction that Nephenee points. Her eyes soon went wide. "Sweet mother of mercy..."

"What is it, Heather?" Neph asked in worriment.

"We have to notify the Queen. Somehow they found out we're hiding here. Lucia still hasn't come back and we saw Haar arrived not too long ago." Heather said.

"Well let's get going before our kesters get fried before too long!"

Nephenee and Heather started to make their way to the Queen.

* * *

_Briefing chamber, 30 minutes later_

Haar is briefing Elincia about the situation. "So... We're guessing that flare sent up from Geoffrey's troops means Ludveck plans to come for Your Majesty. He's probably marching his troops toward this fortress as we speak. Since it's come to this, I'd like to stick around and help. Let me know if you need me."

Elincia nods. "...I see. Thank you ever so much. Sir Haar... I have one more question. What about Lucia? Have you heard from her? Is she safe?"

Haar paused for a second before giving his reply. "We found a man's body in the village safehouse. We believe he was her messenger. We also found this..." Haar slowly takes from his pocket bag...a small portion of light blue hair.

Elincia recognizes the owner of the hair almost immediately. "No! This is... This is Lucia's hair! But... How?"

Haar gave his explanation. "Well, we assume that Ludveck infiltrated her network of spies and captured her. This is his way of letting us know. It also means she's still alive, which means we still can save her. Queen Elincia, it's up to you to determine the best course of action."

Elincia takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Y-yes, I... I know... Royal guards! Arm yourselves, and prepare to meet the rebel forces in battle. I will be commanding you personally."

A Crimean loyalist protests vocally. "Your Majesty! But...you are the queen! It's much too dangerous! Please, assign a subordinate to this duty!"

Elincia became stern. "I will not. It is my indecision that has allowed the rebellion to come this far. I refuse to run from this problem any longer."

The door bursts open, revealing Nephenee and Heather.

"Our outlining defenses will be under attack soon, my Queen!" Heather yelled.

Nephenee continued for Heather. "We just spotted a whole rebel force coming for this location. They're going to be here soon. We came here as soon we as we spotted them, yer Majesty!"

Elincia nods. "Sir Haar already informed me, but thank you for your warning, you two. You did well." Elincia raises her head to address all who are present. "Listen to me, all of you! The rebel forces will arrive here at any moment! I want all of you to make your way right now and seal off all entrance points that lead inside the fort! Once that's done, converge all our forces the front gate! That'll be where Ludveck will most likely be going."

"At once, your Majesty!" All who are present replied.

* * *

_30 minutes later, bottom floor_

Elincia walks toward Nephenee and Heather. "Nephenee and Heather, are you well?"

Heather gave a salute. "As well as I'll ever be, my Queen!"

Elincia smiles at Heather. "Listen to me...there's no guarantee that we'll win this upcoming battle. I have to stay here and guide my people. If I should fall...I would at least like you two to escape while you can. That way, you two will be still alive."

Nephenee's eyes went wide. A gasp escapes from her. "Yer Majesty, we can't do that! We never left ya before and we ain't gonna now!"

Elincia shakes her head. "You two have done so much for me but now as your Queen, I am giving you two a direct order to retreat from this fort while you still can and find some place to hide until it is over."

Heather steps up. "My Queen...we won't do that. This might sound selfish of me but it was my dream to meet you one day, Queen Elincia. Now that I have, it'll be my greatest dream come true to fight for you while under your command! But with all due respect, your Majesty, I won't obey that command! I am a proud citizen under your rule, Queen Elincia. I don't think I'll be showing how proud I am that you're the ruler if I ran away...and I don't want to run away again. So please, my Queen! We will fight for you. If it helps...I'm actually a thief. And we thieves don't get caught that easily. And I know that Neph is a veteran so I know she'll be fine. Please use us, your Majesty! You need all the help you can get!"

Elincia sighs. "Sometimes, I wonder how my people can be so loyal sometimes. Very well, you can stay. But...I want us to win. Will it be done?"

Heather gave a large smirk. "Of course, Queen Elincia! We can't lose!"

* * *

_15 minutes later_

A Crimean loyalist dashes to queen to report. "Y-Your Majesty, dire news! The rear gate is open, and the rebel army is storming in!"

"What in tarnation?!" Exclaimed Nephenee.

The Queen was caught completely off guard by his report. "What?! how could this happen?!"

Lethe dragged a man to Elincia viciously. "I think you'll understand once you question this man."

Elincia looks at the man half-expectantly. "You guard the inner garden, correct?"

A Crimean loyalist holds a lance to the guard's throat. "You scum! You helped the rebel army, didn't you?!"

The guard showed no remorse as he made his statement. "Yes. Yes, I did. I did it because it was the best thing for the future of this country. Those Daein murderers killed my entire family, and now the queen bows down and wags her tail at them! It's a disgrace!"

The Crimean loyalist interrupted him. "Silence! You're the traitor here! Prepare to die."

Elincia got between the two men. "Wait! Killing this man will do nothing to help our situation. We have to halt Ludveck and his men. They're already inside!"

Lethe the Laguz cat stepped up. "I'm going out there, too."

Mordecai followed. "Mordecai will fight for you, Queen Elincia."

Brom nodded and stepped forward while holding his axe. "You can count on me, Your Majesty."

Nephenee readies her lance and shield. "Queen Elincia, Crimea needs you more than anything, and I reckon you could use my help."

Heather unsheathes her dagger. "My homeland being ruled by a snobby stiff like Ludveck? Please. I don't think so!"

"Your Majesty! We would give our lives for our queen! Allow us to fight!" A Crimean soldier requested.

Elincia observes everyone's eagerness and wiliness to give their lives for her. "Thank you, everyone. I am indeed the queen of Crimea, and a queen does not hide. Our enemies are fellow citizens of Crimea. But we can no longer sit idle as they destroy the harmony of our nation." Elincia slowly turns her head to Heather. She smiles at her. "A good friend once taught me that."

Heather looks back at her and nodded. "We're ready at your command, my Queen! FOR CRIMEA!"

A soldier echoes Heather's words. "For Crimea! For the Queen! For victory!"

* * *

A few moments later, the Queen and her followers were in the briefing room, discussing their plans for the upcoming battle. Elincia unfolded a map of the fort on a huge table. She points at certain locations as she discusses her plans. "Alright, everyone. If we are to hold out and exhaust Ludveck's men, we have to use the fort's narrow passages to our advantage. The bulk of Ludveck's men will be at the foot of the fort where there is wide open space. However, there are several chokepoints in which Ludveck's men will have to squeeze through one by one." Elincia looks at Brom and the General Knights. "Brom, you and the bulk of the General Knights will hold these chokepoints and constrict their movement. Place yourselves at the choke and do not yield an inch."

Brom nodded. "As you say, yer Majesty!"

Elincia looks at the Laguz Lethe and Mordecai. "Lethe and Mordecai, at the start of the battle, clear away the soldiers that have found their way to the upper levels of the fort. Mordecai, if one of the General Knights gets severely wounded in battle, substitute their position until they are healed and ready to move back into position."

Mordecai nods. "We will follow."

Elincia looks over at Haar. "Sir Haar, you will be our greatest asset in battle. All of Ludveck's men are ground forces. You will provide us air superiority and utility in battle. When the battle begins, you and I will assist in helping Lethe and Mordecai clear away the soldiers who are on the other side of the chokepoints."

Haar yawns. "Whatever you say..."

Elincia looks over at the sage Calill. "Calill, you and our fellow magic users will provide long-range support with your Meteor, Bolting tomes, and Psychic staves to heal."

Calill grins. "You don't have to worry none."

Elincia looks over at Nealuchi and Leanne. "Nealuchi and Leanne, you will also add on to the air advantage we have. Nealuchi, use your speed to pick off stragglers before they can regroup to the main army. Leanne, use your song of vigor to refresh our tired soldiers."

Leanne nods. Nealuchi chuckles. "As you say, Queen Elincia."

Elincia looks over at Nephenee and Heather. "Nephenee and Heather, you'll provide Brom and the General Knights support. Heather, see if you can steal any item of importance to them. Nephenee, use your javelins to finish off any weakened soldiers wounded by the General Knights.

Heather nods. "Yes, my Queen."

Nephenee followed suit. "We have yer back, yer Majesty."

Elincia looks at everyone else and gives her speech. "Everyone...there's no guarantee that we'll survive this battle. If we do, then there will be greater things to come from this. But if we are to meet our end today...then let's do so...AS ONE! FOR CRIMEA!" She yelled as she raised her Amiti sword.

The soldiers in the room cheer.

* * *

_Backside of Fort Alpea, 38 minutes later_

After the battle begun, Brom and the General Knights have taken their positions, bearing the onslaught as best as they could from the attack of the rebels.

Nephenee and Heather were stationed in the middle, in between the General Knights positioned at the chokepoints, dealing with archers trying to shoot up at them. Nephenee signals to Heather to use a knife with the Spectre Card. Heather nods. Heather attaches a Spectre Card to the butt of her knife. She throws it at the level below them. The archers looked at the knife and soon, it flashes in their eyes, blinding them for a bit.

Nephenee and Heather soon threw javelins and knifes respectively at the blinded archers to eliminate them. From a distance, Heather recognizes one of the enemy knights at a distance. Her anger rose upon her recognition of the knight. It was Ludveck, the one responsible for her misery as well as that of the Queen as well. Heather wanted to fight him but she knew that she had no chance with those guards in the way.

Heather looks to her left to see the Royal Knights reinforcing from that side, taking out rebel forces there, allowing the General Knights to have some breathing room in their position around that chokepoint. From there, she got an idea. "Neph! Let's go over there and reinforce Geoffrey!"

Nephenee nods at Heather and starts running in the direction with her. They took out rebel forces as they made their way past the General Knight stationed there to protect the chokepoint. Haar and Marcia swooped in from the skies with their mounts to assist the two. Nephenee and Heather saluted them for the assist. Heather and Nephenee made it out of the east gate and meet up with Kieran and Geoffrey.

Geoffrey greets them. "Nephenee! Glad to see you on the battlefield! Help us seize the duke! He must not escape!"

Kieran pulls up on his horseback alongside Geoffrey. "General! The Ludveck and his General Knights are coming this way!"

Geoffrey nods. "So he wants to settle this personally once and for all. That's fine by me."

Heather readies herself. "He will NOT escape my wrath!"

Once the rebel General Knights have made their way up close and personal with Geoffrey, they stepped aside so that Ludveck stepped up to meet the four of them. It was soon to be five as Elincia flew on her pegasus mount between them.

Ludveck gave a long stare at Elincia "Queen Elincia..."

"Ludveck." Elincia replied.

Ludveck gave a slight smirk and a light chuckle. "Looking quite gallant, aren't we? I thought you would surely be fleeing by now...or pleading for your life. I must commend you on your unexpected bravery."

Elincia pointed her sword at Ludveck. "I am the ruler of Crimea. I will not abandon that role."

Ludveck scoffs at Elincia. "Oh, I see... Self-sacrifice, is it? How very honorable of you. By the way, Your Majesty, Lady Lucia is often in your company. Wherever could she have gone to?" Ludveck asked that question as if he were mocking Elincia.

Elincia gasps. "Where is she?! Tell me she's safe! Tell me-now!"

Ludveck gave out a laugh. "Oh my, you look pale. You two grew up like sisters... You must be worried, then? Ha! Yet another facet of your weakness."

Geoffrey rode on his horse slightly forward to Ludveck. "That's enough, Duke Ludveck! You have no chance of victory. The Royal Knights are here, and we have our queen to lead us."

Ludveck chuckles as if he were savoring the moment he was about to seize his apparent victory. "Ho ho... It's the valiant Geoffrey. I assume, General, that you have yet to hear about Lady Lucia?"

Geoffrey flinched. "Lucia? What's happened?"

Ludveck grins at Geoffrey. "Well... I could tell you, but what would that gain me? Now, if you were to turn on the queen and grovel at my feet, I might consider telling you."

Geoffrey growls. "How dare you, you rotten..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Ludveck's grin disappears. "Hmm? Care to show yourself?"

Heather jumps in between Ludveck and Elincia. "We finally met, Ludveck. You're the man who has caused my Queen so much misery! At long last, we're going to make you beg for mercy!"

Ludveck sighs. "How many more of these worthless fanatics of the queen do I have to eradicate before I finally take what's rightfully mine?"

Heather points her dagger at Ludveck. "The throne was never yours to take from the very beginning. Now, Ludveck. The dye is cast. This is the last day you and your selfish ideals darkens the sky of Crimea! HAVE AT YOU!"

The combined forces of the Queen and the Royal Knights were more than enough to overpower Ludveck. He is on one knee, heavily wounded. "Elincia! I yield to you! Please... You may imprison me. Your Majesty, be merciful! Spare our lives. We surrender our weapons."

Heather looks with pure anger at Ludveck. "Surrender!? I'll surrender my dagger into your heart, you slimy rebel piece of sh-"

Elincia blocks Heather from Ludveck. "Enough, Heather! You've done your part. Leave him to your Queen now."

Heather stares at the wounded man for a long time before obeying reluctantly.

* * *

_Fort Alpea, Sitting room, Sunset_

Nephenee and Heather are with the Queen and Geoffrey. Heather is not happy with the decision that was made to imprison Ludveck inside the dungeon. "Can't believe that Elincia decided to imprison Ludveck...I mean, he's lucky that's all he's got. After all he's put us through?"

Nephenee nods. "I know...but Crimea is not known to be a country that executes often. But at the very least, that's where Ludveck will stay till he rots, that's fer sure."

Heather sighs. However, after she done so, A Crimean loyalist enters the room, panicking. "Your Majesty! General! W-we've received a missive! It concerns Lady Lucia!"

"What?!" All in the room exclaimed.

_Fort Alpea, Rooftop Platform, Sunset_

Nephenee, Heather, Geoffrey and Elincia looked down from the platform to see Lucia tied up on a noose and hangman's platform, incapable of movement. There is a crowd of Crimean citizens around the noose, all looking up at them.

"I'll be plucked and breaded..." Nephenee muttered in pure shock.

"Lady Lucia!" Heather cried out with her eyes wide open.

Elincia had her hands covering her mouth. "No!"

Geoffrey could only stare at the sight of his older sister. "...Lucia."

A Crimean rebel spoke from the platform. "You have half a mark! If the duke is not released by then, the girl dies!"

Lucia yelled out to her Queen. "Queen Elincia, don't listen to them! Don't worry about me!"

One other Crimean rebel took his lance and stabbed her softly to silence Lucia. "Quiet! You can die sooner, if you'd like!"

Geoffrey clenches his fists. "...Your Majesty, you can't... You have to let me do something about this. Lucia would willingly die fighting for her country, I know... But you have to help her, Elincia. If you were in her position, she would surely do the same. Please, just give the word."

Heather looks at Elincia with high anticipation. "My Queen..."

"...Just do watcha think is right, Queen Elincia..." Nephenee said to Queen Elincia as calm as she could.

Elincia looks down at the ground with her eyes closed. The three that were staring at her had no idea what thoughts could be coursing through her mind. Regardless...all three of them awaited her decision.

* * *

Cliffhanger! But for those of you who played the game, you already know what happens but once again, this story is played from Heather and Nephenee's perspective.

I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Peace! :D

**Chapter Five: End**


End file.
